1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data communication. More particularly, the disclosure relates to connecting a device for data communication.
2. General Background
As the utilization of electronic devices for communication has increased, the demand for applications on these devices has also increased. For example, many cell phones now have many different types of applications from which a user can select. The applications may include music, video, telephony, and a variety of other different types of applications.
However, some cell phone manufacturers have imposed a limitation on their cell phones that allows only one application to run in the memory space of the cell phone at a given time. In particular, the telephony application may be restricted to being run alone as unauthorized access to the cell phone may occur more easily through the telephony application than other applications.
Although the security of the cell phone may be strengthened by the limitation of allowing only one application to run in the memory space of the cell phone at a given time, the versatility of the cell phone is at the same time diminished. Currently, users would like both security and versatility accomplished simultaneously.